


12 Days of Christmas 2019 Day 11 - 2nd Set

by PatchworkIdeas



Series: GatheringFiKi 12 Days of Christmas 2019 [12]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: An ordinary day in an extraordinary life.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: GatheringFiKi 12 Days of Christmas 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569745
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: GatheringFiKi - 12 Days OF Christmas 2019





	12 Days of Christmas 2019 Day 11 - 2nd Set

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by GatheringFiKi's gorgeous Photoset!
> 
> Posted here with permission, and can be found on Tumblr [here](https://gatheringfiki.tumblr.com/post/189830884129/12-days-of-christmas-day-11-bonus-fullsize-fili)

* * *

The whole kitchen was covered in flour and Kili was having the time of his life.  
Fili sighed.  
He had made it clear he prefered to be home while Kili experimented, but couldn't bring himself to truly feel upset about the mess. His partner was too obviously having fun.  
Instead, he hung up his leather coat next to Kili's fur one, not quite touching, before joining the other in the kitchen.

There had been a recipe once upon a time, but his partner was not very good at following them - which seriously hampered his baking results.  
Fili did what he could, but when it became clear that the cookies had no chance of success anymore, he reluctantly succumbed to the food fight the younger insisted on starting.  
The kitchen was already a mess anyway, and Fili always had a hard time saying no to Kili's puppy dog eyes. Something the other shamelessly abused.

It was little surprise then, Fili supposed, that he found himself out early the next morning on a trip to the nearest city. Kili had been heartbroken when he realised that they didn't have enough ingredients for the gingerbread cookies anymore - he had so looked forward to devouring them in his usual fashion.  
And he _had_ helped with clean up this time, which was not always a certainty, as much as Fili would like it to be.  
He loved Kili, he really did, but when they weren't out hunting, or doing something else his partner loved, Kili's attention span was atrocious. 

As always, his pony had been eager to leave their little property in the woods, but less willing to return once the time came.  
As a hunter living in the middle of northern nowhere, he needed the pony both for long trips into the wilds and to have any connection to the town at all during the long winter. He technically owned a car, but it was nigh unusable most of the time.

Eventually, when his steed decided it was more mule than pony and refused to move another inch to bring back both him and the groceries, Fili had to admit defeat and call for help.  
His own howl was dreadful, as Kili was always quick to remind him, despite several hilarious attempts to better it.  
Never the less, he heard an answering one just a few moments later, helpfully opposite from the direction he wanted to go. It had been hard to learn how to keep the panicked equine under control at first, but the sound never failed to make it move. 

Their partnership had been years in the making now. At first, the wolf had only warily shadowed him, watching him track and gather and hunt but never interfering. Fili in turn had found plenty of clues about the odd animal.

Male, just old enough to mate, most likely having left its own pack in search of a suitable partner.  
Bigger than the average wolf, yet despite its size and impressive stature, it was docile, friendly.  
It never intruded in his hunts, never made any threatening gestures at all.  
It was a magnificent specimen, but had no pack despite that fact. Probably due to the little issue that there were no other wolves around.

It was lonely. 

And Fili, understanding the overtures and being too soft-hearted to stay away like he should, responded.  
They ended up hunting together and sharing the kills.  
His companion was unexpectedly quick to learn which animals he should not touch at all, lest he gain Fili's ire, and which the hunter wished to track on any given day.  
He was exceptionally intelligent. 

They hunted together for many months, and Fili learned to enjoy his company and expect to see the big form happily bounding up to him the moment he stepped out of the door. 

It was over a year later that their lives irrevocably changed.

Fili had been careless, hadn't realised that the bear had its young early and was in no mood to greet trespassers with anything but lethal intent.  
He hadn't liked his chances, but had little time to dwell on them when his companion jumped on the angry mother's back and started a fight.  
A lone wolf should have had no chance against a bear - nevermind one protecting cubs - but his had managed to get the aggressive animal off his trail at least.

At great personal cost. 

The wolf had saved his life, but he had sustained great wounds.  
Fili had no doubt that the veterinary would just put him down, sure that there was no chance of recovery.  
But Fili owed him his life.  
So he took him home.  
Treated his wounds.  
And when the hardy creature pulled through against all odds, Fili found a friend and companion for life. 

Kili's barking laugh brought him out of his reminiscing. His partner bounded up to him, excitedly asking about the ingredients and if they could start the cookies now. Fili insisted on quickly ushering him inside, brushing the snow out of Kili's wild hair and well cared for fur coat.  
Kili loved that thing and Fili knew why, but he still didn't trust his partners insistence that it was warm enough to wear on its own.  
He didn't exactly mind Kili's tendencies for nudity - quite the opposite - but he drew the line at minus temperatures.  
Playfully rolling his eyes, Kili shed his fur at the entrance and quickly slipped into his favourite woolen sweater. It was horribly oversized, reaching down to his knees, with the sleeves kept rolled up, but it never failed to make them laugh. 

Thus prepared, they settled in for baking - a task made much cleaner through Fili's presence.  
The gingerbread man cookies turned out well, if a bit crooked at times, and Fili had a hard time keeping his partner from wolfing them down before the sugary decorations had even dried.  
Kili nipped one last cookie man from the tray, gleefully biting off its head before grinning at him. 

"Man-eater" Fili jokingly accused, before accepting the offered bottom half. 

Like many a day, they eventually ended up on the comfy sofa in front of the fire. Kili was draped over him, heavy and warm and blissed out while Fili gently ran his fingers through the dark hair.

As so often, his eyes wandered to the fur coat openly hanging on the wardrobe, next to his own jacket, like it had never belonged anywhere else. 

To this day, Kili's trust in him humbled and pleased Fili. 

Reacting to his partners loud whine for attention, Fili gently nuzzled Kili's head, gave him a firm rub behind his ears as an apology - which never failed to elicit a delighted groan - and obligingly kept petting his wolf in sheep clothing.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://patchworkideas.tumblr.com/post/189832157460/gatheringfiki-the-following-ficlet-was-written)


End file.
